moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters Wiki:Chat Policy
Things not to do on chat Do not *give away personal information, such as address, family information, etc.; however, there is no problem about revealing the country you live in. Please to do not ask users their personal information, as this makes people uncomfortable. See the Chat Conduct Blog for more. *swear - Using inappropriate language in order to offend users - or mentioning/referring to/adding alcohol, drugs or sexual text to the chat. Swearing will lead to an immediate kick. As the abbreviations "omfg" and "ffs" make other users uncomfortable, please refrain from using them. *spam - Spamming includes typing long and meaningless words, spamming with emotes, and chain messages. *start Chat Wars - Creating a virtual environment of attacking users or pretending to be soldiers is forbidden. *be mean (bullying) - Do not tease other users, make fun of them, or speak of them in a way that would be offensive. *abuse powers - The chat mod right should be taken seriously, which means chat mods are strictly not allowed to play with their powers. *use CapsLock - No shouting such as "HELLO I LIKE MOSHI MONSTERS". The chat is a nice place to chat and shouting isn't really nice. *post advertising links - Don't encourage people to buy things that are forbidden, and no rude links please. Spamming links are also not allowed. *post links to inappropriate material- Adding inappropriate links is not allowed no matter what the reason is. *type ASCII art (Keyboard art) - Do not post any ASCII art on the Wiki Chat, especially the large ones but, the small ones (e.g. (ಠ_ಠ), (╯︵╰), ˁ(⦿ᴥ⦿)ˀ etc.) are okay as long as it doesn't flood the chat with random letters, numbers and symbols. Fighting in Chat Any fights happening in chat will be dealt with 2 Kicks and then a day-long Ban. Anyone attempting to avoid the method will end up in the user being blocked indefinitely. The results if you break the rules If you break the rules, an administrator or chat moderator will warn you the first time. If you continue, you will be kicked and eventually be banned from the chat. Remember, the ban timing may vary according to the administrator/chat moderator decision, but most bans last a month or a week. Once you have a chatban, you are to respect this decision and are not allowed to still partake in chat using other people or get people to come to another chat. If you want to talk to your friends, find other ways to communicate, such as Skype or Facebook. You're allowed to... *Chat about Moshi Monsters, including your monsters, your room, etc. *Announce any party you are throwing. *Basically, chat. *Chat about other things beside Moshi Monsters in normal chat, however if only you and friend do, it's best to go in Private Message (otherwise known as PM). Chat Moderator tools *If new users come to visit, chat moderators are to show the chat policies. If the CM is "away" or absent entirely, only then are other users permitted to show the policies. The reason for this is that showing policies without having power to act upon users when ignored can result in new users being more eager to do what is not allowed. *A KICK is permitted as a warning; people who are kicked can come back on chat straight after. A user should have at least 3 warnings before being kicked, unless they are being exccesively disruptive. Swearing will lead to an immediate kick. However, the tool should be used at the discretion of the chat mod/admin, as there may be a situation which calls for an immediate kick. *A BAN is only permitted after a user gets the number of warnings needed due to breaking the rules above. Category:Policy